Blood, Sweat
Blood, Sweat & Tears is een toonaangevende crossover-band, die bekend staat om het combineren van jazz-muziek met psychedelische rock uit de jaren '60. Historie Blood, Sweat & Tears werd opgericht in 1967 in New York, door Al Kooper, Jim Fielder, Fred Lipsius, Randy Brecker, Jerry Weiss, Dick Halligan, Steve Katz en Bobby Colomby. Het debuutoptreden in Cafe Au Go Go was al direct een groot succes, omdat het publiek onder de indruk was van de verschillende muziekstijlen die de band wist te combineren. De groep was vernoemd naar een album van Johnny Cash uit 1963. Nadat de band een platencontract had gekregen bij Columbia Records werd het eerste album uitgegeven. Dit album lag ongekend goed bij critici, maar werd slechts matig populair, omdat er nauwelijks pop-georiënteerde nummers op de LP stonden. Mede door de tegenvallende verkoopcijfers begonnen de relaties tussen de bandleden mankementen te vertonen. Columbia Records en Steve Katz wilden dat Al Kooper zich niet meer met de zang bezig zou houden, maar alleen nog orgel zou spelen. De platenmaatschappij zou dan een professionele zanger in huren. Dit was voor Kooper de reden om de band te verlaten. Ook Brecker en Weiss zagen af van lidmaatschap van de band, omdat zij de kans kregen toe te treden in de bands van respectievelijk Horace Silver en Ambergris. Columbia Records begon een nieuwe zanger te werven en koos uiteindelijk voor David Clayton-Thomas. Met Chuck Winfield, Lew Soloff en Jerry Hyman erbij had de band uiteindelijk negen leden. Zij brachten een tweede album uit, Blood, Sweat & Tears uit 1969. Dat album had een stuk meer pop-invloeden en werd daardoor een stuk populairder. De drie singles van dat album die werden uitgebracht, You've Made Me So Very Happy, Spinning Wheel en And When I Die, werden stuk voor stuk een succes. Dat tweede album leverde de groep dan ook een optreden op Woodstock, het grootste rockconcert van de jaren '60 op. 'Blood, Sweat & Tears' speelde daar vijf nummers en werd daar volop voor geprezen. In 1970 kwam er weer een nieuwe LP van de band, maar deze was een flop vergeleken met de vorige twee albums. Het vierde album bevestigde de niveau-daling van de band en zorgde er bovendien voor dat er opnieuw onderlinge problemen ontstonden tussen de bandleden. Jerry Hyman werd vervangen door Dave Bargeron en de rest van de groep splitste zich in een jazz-fractie en een rock-fractie. Zanger Clayton-Thomas koos voor de gulden middenweg en verliet de groep om een solocarrière te beginnen. Hij werd vervangen door Bob Doyle, die op zijn beurt na enkele jaren weer werd vervangen door Jerry Fisher. Fred Lipsius verliet de band ook en werd vervangen door Joe Henderson en daarna door Lou Marini Jr., terwijl Larry Willies voor Dick Halligan in de plaats kwam. George Wadenius werd tweede gitarist. In de tussentijd bracht Columbia Records een Greatest Hits-album uit. Met de nieuwe formatie werd de LP New Blood gemaakt. Dit album flopte opnieuw, waarna de groep besloot zich meer op jazzmuziek te richten. Dit besluit viel niet in de smaak van Jim Fielder en Steve Katz, die de band daarom verlieten. De albums No Sweat en Mirror Image verkochten dramatisch, maar David Clayton-Thomas kwam terug. Met hem als zanger werd 'New City' weer een succes. Toch had de platenmaatschappij het vertrouwen in de groep verloren en ontsloeg zij deze. De band werd ondergebracht bij Chicago, de concurrent van Columbia Records. Toen vervolgens Bobby Colomby, het laatste originele bandlid in 1976 opstapte, kon alleen Clayton-Thomas er nog voor zorgen dat de band overeind bleef. In 2004 startte de band nog een nieuwe tour. Discografie * Child is father to the man * Blood, Sweat & Tears * Blood, Sweat & Tears 3 * Blood, Sweat & Tears 4 * Greatest Hits * New Blood * No Sweat * Mirror Image * New City * In Concert (Live & Improvised) * More than ever * Brand new day * Nuclear blues * Blood, Sweat & Tears Live * Chicago/Blood, Sweat & Tears Best of two Super Groups Live * At Little Club * Found Treasures * The Collection * What goes up... The best of .. * Definitive Collection * Hip Pickles * Super Hits Categorie:Amerikaanse rockband Categorie:Jazzband